


The Lion King

by Cryelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryelle/pseuds/Cryelle
Summary: Inquisitor Irene Trevelyan sends her Commander a gift. (One shot, 435 words)
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Lion King

Irene found herself wondering, in the days after she’d sent the package to Skyhold, precisely how long it would take to arrive. She’d charged the artisan to pack it tightly and see that the couriers handled it with extra care, but there was no way to really know. Even worse, despite thorough specifications she’d detailed in her letter, she wouldn’t be able to see the gift in person until it arrived on the Commander’s desk, and even then she’d need the long slog through the Western Approach to end first. 

But that was why she’d commissioned the thing, after all. She wanted him to receive it while she was gone. A little reminder, both for him and for her. Something to let him know that she was thinking of him. Fondly. Even while she was away. 

She liked to daydream about its arrival as she sweated in her tent, waiting for sleep to arrive. How curious he’d be, when some recruit placed the box on his desk. The vaguely suspicious expression that would cross his face as he examined the unexpected package. How that suspicion would melt into curiosity as the familiar pattern of squares revealed themselves as he pulled back the paper. 

Would he know right away that the board would fit precisely into free space on his desk that he kept so meticulously organized, or would that be a surprise he would discover when he set it down? Would he allow himself a few moments to handle each of the pieces right away? Likely not, she reasoned, but in her fantasy, he picked them up one by one turning each polished, hand-carved piece over in his soft gloves: the rooks fashioned into a pair of beautiful crows, each set of mages a majestic halla, the templars represented by charging brontos, each of the pawns a delicately detailed mabri, the queen a crouching lioness.

She always imagined that he reached for the king last, and that he examined its regal shape more closely than the others. Its roaring mouth, the mane sweeping past its shoulders. Would he know, in that moment, that this was a gift crafted for him, and for him alone? 

In her version of it, he held that piece for a few more moments before looking through the box to find the note written carefully in her own hand. Just three words: 

_Play soon? -- Irene_

She imagined, as the Fade rushed down on her, that soft, reserved smile of his. She wouldn’t see it, when he opened her gift. But that was alright. She knew what it looked like. She knew.


End file.
